I'm Yours RussiaxReader
by ewwhatsthat
Summary: When your best friend, Elizaveta drags you out of the house after being cooped up for much too long, you find a mysterious (and handsome) man at the mall.


You really hated going to the mall. There's too many people, and when you find something you like, it's way overpriced. But somehow you friends managed to drag you out of the house. You were at least thankful for that. You desperately need to get out of the house. You were having your own movie marathon of (favorite movie) all week long. When your best friend, Elizaveta, arrived at your house, you were laying on the couch in sweats and reeked of popcorn and other unhealthy foods. You ducked your head under the blanket when Elizaveta pulled the blinds back, almost blinding you with the sudden light.

"_, get up. You've been stuck in here all week, and you didn't answer any of my calls. I must've called eight times just yesterday. Get dressed, we're getting out of the house." Elizaveta rambled on while your eyes adjusted to the light.

"You can't make me." You replied defiantly. Elizaveta gave you a look of 'You wanna bet?' You yelled out of shock as she yanked the heavy comforter off of you and pulled you onto the floor. You hit the floor with a loud and heavy "thump". "God, fine, I'm going. Calm your tits." You slowly get up off the floor and stomp off upstairs to get ready. You almost jumped out of shock when you saw the mangled looking raccoon lady in the mirror. The dark bags under your eyes and your rat nest of hair made you wonder how Elizaveta could even come close to you without gagging. You threw on a pair of light colored jean shorts, a yellow tee shirt with a pocket on the right breast, and you favorite pair of converses. You applied black eyeliner and some brown eye shadow. They weren't necessarily nice colors, but they looked good on you. You thoroughly scrubbed your teeth a few times and attempted to rake out your messy mop of hair. You were satisfied except for the few strands of hair in front of your face that didn't want to stay down. The only hair accessory that matched your current outfit was the sunflower barrette from your grandmother. You never wore it before, but why not. It fit the job perfectly, and pulled your outfit together perfectly. You posed a couple of times in front of the mirror before muttering to yourself, "I'd date me." You then left your room and meet Elizaveta downstairs. "Where are you even dragging me off to?"

"Well you obviously need some new shirts, so we're going to the mall." She said eyeballing your plain shirt. You rolled your eyes.

"You know I'm broke." You replied in some hopes of defending your simple attire. You hadn't really had a steady source of income since the accident last month with the frozen yogurt machine, and sitting on your butt watching movie marathons wasn't helping.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. If you find something really cute, I'll pay." Elizaveta said smugly, catching onto your excuse. She knew all your excuses for not going out into public. You should've known that wasn't going to work, she knew you too well. At least you get free clothes, though.

"Fine then, let's just go." You grumble on your way through your front door.

~Timeskip~

So there you were, sipping on a chocolate milkshake in the middle of the bustling food court with a group of your closest friends. You made it through the entire mall, and you didn't like any of the clothes you saw. So far, this trip seemed like a complete waste of time. You were about to get up to leave when you get pushed down while trying to get out of your seat. You turned around, ready to kick some ass, when you found yourself staring into a pair of deep, violet eyes.

"_?" Elizaveta calls your name from behind you, waking you up from getting lost in his perfect eyes. You probably looked like a complete idiot right now. Not that that's much different from any other time.

"Uhh, oh God, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy. Are you sorry? I mean I'm ok! I mean I don't-" you stammered on and on and couldn't focus straight. Suddenly, the man interrupts you with a strong Russian accent.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I should've watched where I was going." He placed a firm hand on your shoulder that would've been intimidating if you were in your right mind. But since you weren't, you just stammered out an apology and he grinned as he left. Once he was far enough out of earshot, you hear cackling behind you coming from Elizaveta.

"THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME!" She barely chokes out between gasps of breath. You thought she might fall on the floor she was laughing so hard. You just gave her a death glare and she shut right up. You pushed in your chair, just about ready to leave, when you stepped on something small, and hard. You looked down to find a brown leather wallet left on the floor. Your first thought was to take the money and leave, but you immediately mentally slapped yourself for thinking of something like that. You opened the wallet to find it belonged to none other than… Ivan Braginski? So he was Russian.

'This could give me a chance to talk to him again. I'll bring this back to him, and then I'll make him fall in love with me!' You laughed a little out loud at the stupid thought. The inner flirt inside you always thought of things like that, but hardly did any of it actually happen.

"_, you coming?" Elizaveta called to you. You quickly shoved the wallet into your back pocket before replying,

"Yeah, I'm coming." You awkwardly shuffled past cramped tables and chairs and made your way over to Elizaveta. "Let's go." You gave the fakest grin you've ever mustered up, and she gave you a look of what-are-you-hiding. Before having to explain yourself, you blurted out, "So when are you and Gilbert getting back together?" in order to move the spotlight off of you. Her face turned a bright shade of red and she turned on her heel in order to hide it. 'That's what I thought.' You thought smugly to yourself. In the car ride back to your house, you thought of all the possibilities of what could happen when you finally return the wallet to the mysterious man.


End file.
